the_sixth_blightfandomcom-20200215-history
Salacia Aphrodesia Felicitas
Salacia Aphrodesia Felicitas. . "I am proof that a mage is just as vulnerable as any other. A dagger to the eye, throat, heart- it can kill them just as easily as any other. A blade, poison, seduction, a heel on their throat or back, either way they can bend, break, die just like any other. They are not superior." Soporati. "Soparti I may be, but I am not inferior because I do not have magic. Underestimate if you wish, it will be your own mistake." "The Magisters of Tevinter like to think they are my betters. They are not." Tevinter Citizen Overview Physical Appearance Long white hair past the shoulders, dark brown eyes,brown-bronze skin tone. Can be seen always wearing several pieces of jewelry. Tends to wear clothing in either black or white, the exception being a long floor length red dragon hide duster that has over a dozen hidden pockets on the inside, knee high dragon hide boots. Personality Salacia is a potent mix of a woman who was born in a mage heavy lineage family, but had the bad luck of not being a mage and was constantly reminded of her lesser status, even as a noble- despite her intelligence and observation kills, developed from a young age when forced to be in the shadows, considered a blemish and embarrassment by her parents. She has a huge attitude problem mixed with resentment, bitterness, (as well as envy, not something she'll ever admit) and anger towards them- but due to how she was raised, she usually only lets it out when she's doing what was she trained to do- killing them or outwitting them. She takes enjoyment in showing them that they are not superior when one has a knife in their throat, eye, or heart- or a garrote around their throat. She has a perverse and somewhat dark sense of humor- mostly towards mages, and also cannot resist poking and prodding at people to see what lies beneath what they say, do or appear as. She's nosy, thanks to what her job for the family was, and is also curious, and because she was never allowed to have 'fun' as a child, she makes sure to take enjoyment in any endeavor she gets put on. She has no real idea on how to be friends with someone, she was not allowed to make friends when she was a child, and is sneeringly dismissive of the concept of family, and finds most people not worth the effort or trouble. Dealing with people in a general every day capacity is also not something she is used to. 'Talents' A skilled rogue and assassin, trained in the arts of limited seduction,stealth, and killing, she has an all around skill in many talents of being a sneak and killer, but the ones that stand out the most are: Poisons and their antidotes-''' she knows them very well. '''Daggers: '''She's learned how to fight with them and throw them. '''Secrets/Blackmail/Gossip : She's been trained in ferreting out information, learning secrets and how to properly blackmail others. Assassination: She has also been trained on how to kill, especially mages. 'Skills/Spells' * Stealth ''' * '''Backstab * Chameleon's Breath * Poisoned Weapons * T'hrowing Blades' Specialization- Night Shade * Shroud-''' (While under Stealth darkspawn and Wardens cannot sense her location through the Taint. Anything that breaks Stealth ends this ability.) Biography '''History Born in 9:39 The First Few Years "What gorgeous hair, just like you, Vespira. She should be a strong mage when she's older." "She is only five years old, give it time. Her magic should manifest soon. She's seems very bright, she'll be a talented mage." "She's eight, and her magic has not manifested yet." Ten Years Old "I am sorry, but generally by the time a citizen is ten, if their magic has not manifested, it most surely will not. She could be a late bloomer of course, but that is also rare." "The nerve, the gall, the daring, she has to be a Soporati. It's an embaressment, a scandal, a taint and a blemish on our family lines. I do not know what happened, our lines are strong in magic, this is her fault." "Be lucky you were not born into a lesser family, child, otherwise that might have been you thrown into the pit with the other slaves." "Soporati. A Soporati child born into the Felicitias line? How amusing. Truly." "Do not question your betters! Stay quiet, and do not embaress me, you're very presence is a blemish. Just stay out of the way." 11 Years Old "Your parents have dismissed your usefulness, but I see potential, my dear girl. Potential in being what this family needs. I will handle everything." "This will be your new path my dear girl. I am sure you will enjoy it. These are your instructors, they will teach you everything you need to know over the coming years." 14 Years Old "Well you are showing promise. Magister Sestia, what do you think so far?" "Excellent results. Continue." "What exactly is your grandfather doing? I see no benefit in us for this. You should just remain silent and out of the way." "He's ensuring our first born might at least be able to contribute, Vespira." "How can she? She has no magic, she tarnished our family through her own defiance." 17 Years Old "Trained in poisons, daggers, fighting, sneaking, seduction, information-It seems my money was well spent. Time to see how well you fare against some of our enemies." "Well, she has a use after all." 19 Years Old "This is your place- serving the family as best as you can. Since you lack magic, you have been trained to do this- helping advancing your family's status, power and influence. Be grateful your Grandfather noticed your supposed talent. You know your place." 22 Years Old "Salacia?" "Yes, little brother?" "Are you happy?" "I don't understand." "Are you happy?" ...."I don't know." "You should be happy." 25 Years Old "Salacia." "Yes, little brother?" A huff. "It's Laelius." "I know, but you're still my little brother." "Fine." "Did you enjoy you're fifteenth birthday? Make a wish?" "Yes, and of course. Want to hear it?" "If you tell me the wish, it won't come true." "I wished for you to be free." "My place is here. I am free to do what I need to do, for the family." "No.. not that. To be free." 27 Years Old "You have an attitude, dear." Salacia's life. Salacia had the unfortunate luck to be born in a noble family that has a long heavy lineage of mages in Tevinter where she never manifested as a mage.The Sestia and Felicitas families were rocked with shock over the development. Her parents outraged, embarrassed, scandalized, and it caused gossip. They hurried to have another child, and wound up with twins- lavished them with attention, and meanwhile if they were not ignoring Salacia, they were telling her she was useless to them, and to be glad she was in a noble family and not a lesser one. To just stay out of the way. A long life of mental abuse from the two people who should have loved her. A party held at her family's home when she was a little older- secured her fate. She had overheard several secrets, ones that were dangerous to her, and sought out the only older family member so far that had shown her kindness. Her grandfather. Grandfather ensured her that she would be trained to help the family. To sniff out enemies, to root out secrets and blackmail for them to use against others, and to take out their enemies when they no longer had any use for them. She was taught how to fight with knives, trained in poisons, how to seduce, how to seek information, how to interrogate, how to ferret out secrets and gossip, how to cultivate contacts and how to spot potential threats. Her training as an eventual assassin started at the age of eleven. She flourished with the attention she was finally receiving, and in an effort to please her Grandfather with his expectations and prove to her family that she could be useful, became a quick study, a quick learner and excelled. By the time she was twenty she had been put to work for her family for three years and already helped her family put several lower families into submission and in their pocket, and killed about a half dozen enemies they could not blackmail into submission. For the first few years, doing this for her family gave her a sense of accomplishment, finally feeling like she had a place, that she was helping her family. But she quickly realized- she had gone from being an embarrassment to merely considered a resourceful tool for her parents's greed. Combined that with everything else she had dealt with growing up, and the pit of resentment, bitterness and unhappiness with her life took root- Unable to truly rebel against her family, she chose to simply dig into what she was doing and try to find enjoyment in doing what they needed- turning her position as the family assassin into something where she got satisfaction out of showing a mage that no, they were not invulnerable to harm nor superior to her. The only other bright spot, was the genuine love and affection she had developed with her little brother- Lealius. Lealius and Salacia grew close, despise the 10 year age difference. She even saved his life when he was just a few years old, when their father's enemies tried to get him killed. Leallus, as he has gotten older has repeatedly told Salacia she deserves better, and seethes at the way their family treats her. While she has developed 'relationships' with the shadowy praesumptor thieves caste, she has had no other actual relationships in her life outside her family. In-game Salacia was drawn into the dramatics of the group, by Ophelia, an ambassador mage she was introduced to some time back by her brother- who phrased it as "A mage worth knowing, even for a foreigner." She was asked to help find information on where Tiberius Valerian and the templar Gwyn were. She was able to use her and her bother's connections to do so- if only because it was her own way of being rebellious against most of her family and the Magisters she had come to hate. Despite helping put a plan together, the plan was essentially destroyed by the impulsive idiotic antics of a mage named Andi who despite everything and what Salacia would consider dumb luck, was able to rescue half of the pair that had been taken. She would later attempt to make a statement with the head of a sadistic magister, on the behalf of Tiberius Valerian if only because it would amuse her- but things once more quickly went south and she wound up fighting another magister alongside the former soldier, Valerian. Her actions were soon revealed to her family, and they would disown her- they made the mistake of letting her take what she needed from the estate before leaving- she took as much as she could while also leaving a final 'present' to her parents, specifically her now former mother, in the form of fleshrot in her mothers cosmetics. Disowned and Exiled by her former family- Salacia is now being thrown into the unexpected- Forming a life of her own. Due to the danger of staying in Tevinter, Salacia left with the others and headed to Weisshaupt. Became a Warden, and is now treading the waters of the unknown- becoming an actual person and developing... relationship''s of sorts? with others. '''Relationships' Ophelia- Salacia met Ophelia through her brother, "A mage worth knowing, even for a foreigner," who fully understands Salacia's issues with pretty much every mage out there. Salacia has developed a form of respect for Ophelia, and while she doesn't understand Ophelia's attempts at friendship or insisting she's 'family' (As Salacia's understanding of family is not the same of others) she finds herself grudgingly liking the mage, although she'll never admit it. (WIP) Tiberius Valerian- While at Weisshaupt, she got to speak with Tiberius Valerian in the quiet of the Chantry- She walked away from the conversation, a mixture of perplexed, annoyed and frustrated- She sees something under the soldier, and wants to poke and prod at the exterior he show. She hasn't spoken with him since her Joining, and while thinks he may be a lost cause to actually being more than just a soldier, she intends to poke and prod as much as she can... (WIP) Andryanna She's had very little interaction so far, and currently Salacia is unimpressed with the impulsive mage who wrecked a forming plan and whose actions forced other events into happening, that spiraled into Salacia's involvement becoming known to her family. (WIP) Ser Gwyn As well as with Andryanna, has little interaction so far, and for the moment considers the templar a little unstable. (WIP) Sares He's a mage. So far she's avoided interacting with him. (WIP Miscellaneous Politics: She actually privately agrees with Dorian Pavus's belief Tevinter needs to be reformed and his work with the Lucerni faction. However, her Grandfather and Father are firmly against it. She does know that the two in line for those seats though (an uncle and her brother) are privately Lucerni supporters, but won't make it known until they get those seats. Equipment: A dozen little knives throughout her person- two long silverite daggers- one on each side of her hip- one has a ice rune, the other has a fire rune set in them. A dragon hide floor length duster that has a dozen pockets for a variety of items she carries: a magically created box that looks small on the outside, but carries two dozen poisons and their antidotes, a garrote, a messaging crystal, a set of lockpicks, a couple pouches of coin is always on her person. Despite the fact she is not magical herself, due to her being in a highborn family with mages, and she often has dealings with mages, Salacia has a couple magical items on her that help defend and protect herself as best as possible from magic: a ring that aids her in stealth, and another ring that gives her a barrier for three hits, (but takes two hours to recharge when it's been used) Like So 'Links' Gallery File:0fa07cd1c2264f6fb8f24debabaa8abd.jpg|thumb|275x275px File:19b3c149819f0c432abf22977d3785b5.jpg|thumb|275x275px File:83dcb9cdc43ce1079a66d9fc0e502df9--nyane-lebajoa-cashmere.jpg|thumb|274x274px 4057afb1a3ab3ed2def7569bda0abb0b.jpg|Salacia Headshot Category:Main Character Category:Rogue